mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion (video game)
|genre = Adventure |modes = Single player |ratings = ACB: General ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older USK: All ages |platform = Nintendo GameCube Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = N/A |nxtgame = Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (2013) }} Luigi's Mansion (Japanese: ルイージの邸宅 Ruīji no teitaku) (ルイージマンション Ruīji Manshon, Luigi Mansion) is the second game to have Luigi star as the main character, and the first Mario game for the Nintendo GameCube. The game focuses on Luigi as he battles many ghosts in a haunted mansion to save Mario using the Poltergust 3000, a vacuum erected by Professor E. Gadd for sucking in ghosts. The first game to have Luigi as the main character is Mario is Missing!. Two sequels were released; the first, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon was released March 24, 2013, for the Nintendo 3DS, and the second, Luigi's Mansion 3, was released on October 31, 2019, for the Nintendo Switch. This game is also set to release on the Nintendo 3DS. Story The story begins with Luigi winning a contest for a mansion. Mario goes to check out the mansion and tells Luigi he'll meet him there. As Mario goes to see the mansion, ghosts and King Boo ambush him and seal him inside a picture. After Mario doesn't come back, Luigi goes to check the mansion. He goes inside the mansion to see a hazy orange light with what looks like a key. It rises up and humorously bumps into the chandelier, dropping the key. It then escapes to a room up the stairs. Luigi picks up the key and unlocks the room, only to be ambushed by an orange ghost called a golden ghost which was the orange light he saw earlier. Suddenly, the ghost starts getting sucked in by something and Luigi turns to see Professor E. Gadd. The ghost drags him around the room and punches him to get away. They go back to his lab where the professor gives Luigi the Poltergust 3000 and tells him about what happened to Mario. After Luigi goes deeper into the mansion, he comes across a storage room where he presses a button that releases all of the Boos and King Boo himself. But King Boo sees Luigi carrying the Poltergust 3000 and he and all the other Boos run away. King Boo stays in a secret room for the rest of the game, up until the final boss fight, where he too was captured and turned into a painting. Ghosts These are the Portraits of all the portrait ghosts that can be captured throughout the game. The ghosts are separated by the Area in which they appear. At the bottom are the fifty boos that appear throughout the mansion. Area One Area Two Area Three Area Four Throughout the Mansion Items-Gold coin,Blue sapphire,Silver Diamond,Small pearl,Bill,Green emerald,Red Diamond,Medium pearl,Gold bar,Red Rubies,Gold Diamond,Big pearl, PAL Differences In the European and Australian versions of Luigi's Mansion, notable changes can be found throughout the level. This has been done, due to players complaining that the Hidden Mansion has generally no differences in the Japanese and North American versions. The differences include: *Everything is now mirrored, opposing to the Japanese and North American versions which have the layouts the same. *More normal ghosts can be found in the area. *Chauncey's rocking horses are much bigger and curve from left to right when sent out. He also moves more quickly when bouncing around. *Speedy Spirits and Gold Mice always release Silver Diamonds when defeated. **This is due to getting the A rank requires a minimum of 150,000,000G *Rooms are darker in this mansion, unlike the first mansion with rooms being brighter. **Although, the rooms got brighter in the PAL release, so they made the rooms as dark as International and Japanese releases. *Luigi rides the Poltergust 3000 as the Boolossus boss battle takes place, making the battle much slippery. *Boo's stats go from smaller to bigger numbered stats. *Forty-five, instead of forty Boos, are needed to fight King Boo. *Vincent Van Gore now sends out five ghosts at a time instead of three. *Boos have been altered **Boos are much more agile and quicker. **Most Boos also have more or less HP *Heart placements have been altered, along with the 50 Hearts being removed entirely. Reception This game has been met with generally positive reviews. IGN gave this game a 7/10 and GameSpot gave a 7.9/10. They were criticizing the game for its short gamespan and repetitiveness, but the game was praised for giving Luigi the starring role. Gallery Artwork Luigi's Mansion LM.jpg|Luigi and his haunted mansion Boolossus LM Artwork.jpg|Boolossus Boolossus, the Jumbo Ghost.png|Boolossus Luigi LM.png|No eye Luigi at overall screen. Screenshots File:Luigi's Mansion - Title Screen.png|The title screen for Luigi's Mansion. Videos File:Luigi's Mansion E3 2001 Tech Demo Show Off|Luigi's Mansion E3 2001 Tech Demo Show Off File:Luigi's Mansion Intro in Full 1080p HD|Intro 686px-Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|ghost hunter luigi's 3ds|link=ghost hunter luigi's Trivia *An error in the manual for the game has Professor E. Gadd speaking in Japanese on the thirtieth page. *Similar to the Wario Land games, the more treasure collected, the better the prize. *The boxart resembles Home Alone's VHS/DVD cover. *Fire strangely does not appear in mirrors. *The game was originally going to be in 3D (like the Nintendo 3DS). This feature was later removed as the price for it would have been too high. *Totaka's theme can be heard when waiting for three minutes and fifteen seconds in the training mode's menu. *This game was released in North America one day before the Nintendo GameCube's release in the area. *The game was originally going to be titled Mario's Mansion where Mario is the protagonist, but it was replaced with Luigi as Mario does not have a cowardly personality. However, he is captured by King Boo. *The game originally had a time limit for 24 hours, which means that the player had to save Mario before the time expired. If the player didn't save Mario when 24 hours were expired, the game will end and the player would have to restart again, similar to Majora's Mask where the player had a three-day time limit to complete it. The time limit was removed from the final version of the game. **Additionally, if you didn't complete the game within the 24 hours given, the game over screen would contain dark scenery. A bolt of lightning would then strike in the background, revealing a depressed Luigi. This was removed for being too scary. ***Although, It's later revealed that the clock was just to keep people from hogging the line, and the clock stops at 1:30 in the beta before getting booted to the title screen. *Peach, even though she doesn't appear in the game, is mentioned by a Toad, who also mentions that Mario had left when he heard that Luigi had won a mansion, and he never returned. *While Miyamoto was working on this game, it was originally going to be rated T for teens, but Miyamoto switched to E for everyone seeing that the ghosts probably won't scare or harm anyone. *There were originally be three ghosts playing cards in the Parlor. The three ghosts appear on the Ghost Portraitficationizer when Mario gets turned back. * In a certain room, there was a ghost in the game that would try to decapitate Luigi, but was removed (probably due to the fact that the game was Rated E). The room was called "The Taxidermy Room" in Japan. * This is the first game where Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Bowser receive a revamped appearance from the N64 era to their current appearances onward. The next two are Super Mario Sunshine and Mario Party 4. **Additionally, this is this the first game to give Luigi his current qualities and characteristics **Despite Daisy not being in Luigi's Mansion, the player can find an image of her that's taken from Mario Tennis in the game's files. This makes it possible that Luigi was originally meant to save Daisy instead of Mario. Navigation de:Luigi's Mansion es:Luigi's Mansion fi:Luigi's Mansion fr:Luigi's Mansion it:Luigi's Mansion ja:ルイージマンション da:Luigi's Mansion pt-br:Luigi's Mansion no:Luigi's Mansion nl:Luigi's Mansion Category:GameCube games Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:2001 games Category:Nintendo 3DS games